Between the Lions: Tweet! Tweet! Credits (2001)
Executive Producer Judith Stoia For Sirius Thinking Executive Producers Michael K. Frith Creative Director and Conceptual Designer Norman Stiles Editorial Director Christopher Cerf Music and Audio Producer Supervising Producer Carol Klein Coordinating Producer Michele McDonough Created by Lou Berger Christopher Cerf Michael K. Frith Kathryn Mullen Norman Stiles Directed by Gregory Lehane Head Writer Norman Stiles Writer Louise Gikow Curriculum Director Dr. Linda K. Rath Coordinating Producer, Puppets and Puppets Captain Kathryn Mullen Puppeteers Co-Captain: Anthony Asbury Heather Asch Jim Kroupa Peter Linz Jennifer Barnhart Tim Lagasse Jim Napolitano Senior Producer, Animation and Live Action Sharon Lerner Live Action Producers Vincent J. Straggas Marc Brugnoni Productions, Inc. Cheshire Films, Inc. The Ink Tank Production Manager April Chadderdon Associate Producers Rasheem Graham Jared Jenkins Stephanie Mills Production Coordinator Jennifer McCague Script Supervisor Diana DeCubellis Music Directed and Arranged by Paul Jacobs Coordinating Producer, Music and Audio Chris Cadrillo Series Theme Song by Sarah Durkee Paul Jacobs Segment Directors Anthony Asbury Shawn Havens Kathryn Mullen Bill Berner Ted May Lisa Simon Guest Puppeteers The Muppets of Sesame Sreet Carol Spinney as Big Bird Steve Whitmire Eric Jacobsen John Tartaglia Voice Talent Jack Berner Michael K. Frith Kate Berner Fred Newman Fred Says Segment Fred Newman Guest Star Dr. Ruth Westheimer Director of Photography Bill Berner Lighting Director Mitchell Bogard Puppets, Costumes and Props 3/Design Studio Jim Kroupa John Orberg Matt Stoddart Henri Ewaskio Janet Kuhl Julie Wigg Additional Puppets Trudy Trees, Inc. Puppet Supervisor John Orberg On-set Puppet Props Bronwen Densmore Puppet Wranglers Jason Hines Rob Gardner The Between the Lions Band Schuyler Deale, Bass Joe Franco, Drums Paul Jacobs, Keyboard Ross Traut, Guitar Danny Wilensky, Saxophone Post-Production Supervisor Corinna Roth Graphics Director Amy Wells Editor Therese Cafaro Associate Editor Kristi Kilkney Assistant Editor Paul Lovelace Graphic and Visual Effects Paul Belliveau Paul Poole Ian Lamont-Havers Joan Reilly Animation Producers DNA Animation, Inc. Olive Jar Studios, Inc. The Ink Tank Top Dog/Ray Nesscar Opening Sequences Designed and Produced by Balsmeyer & Everett, Inc. Art Director Laura Block Set Decorators Sonia Alio Jessica Milstein Associate Director Maureen Thorp Stage Manager Shawn Havens Unit Manager Karen Carr Production Staff Lindsay Alkens Eric Brooks Karen Danchek Kim Dillon Marcy Goldberg Nicole Harewood Maria Hudson Cal Lewis Pia Rigby Heather Searles Angela Stabler Amelia Thrall Bob Barrett Didi Charney Christa Dehncke Tina Fuscalado Kyle Hanlon Lisa Hollander Renton Kirk Andrew Orefice Lauren Saraisku Adi Shafir Lisa Stoker Lisa Yandoli Technical Staff Al Almedia Noel Blumenthau John Cooke Glenn Gatti Jim Gregory Peter Hefter GLvin Holmes Lisa Lederer Tigre McMullan Belinda Moss Mark Renaudin Ben Tollefson Bob Vazac Octavio Warnock-Graham Shawn Patrick Anderson Keith Conod Sherief Elkatsha John Gray Shaun Harkins Kory Hellebust Ronnie Lantz Hank Liebeskind Adam Matalon James Meeks Elizabeth Poulos Gabriela Stanciu Michael Turner Maria Von Torfield Paul Wilkens Richard Wirth “Something Else to Think About If It’s True That Birds Are Descended from Dinosaurs as it appears in Bone Poem. ©️1997 by Jeff Moss. Illustrations ©️ by Tom Leigh. All rights reserved. Used in permission.” “True Colors Something Else to Think About If It’s True That Birds Are Descended from Dinosaurs as it appears in Bone Poem. ©️1997 by Jeff Moss. Illustrations ©️ by Tom Leigh. All rights reserved. Used in permission.” Avid Editing/Services Moving Pictures/New York Post Production/WGBH Vincent J. Straggas Mark Steele Dan Watson Scenic Design Production Design Group, LTD. Scenery Center Line Studios Sound Design/Sound Mix Bob Schott, National Sound Music Recording and Mix Joe Franco, Beatstreet Productions Videotape at Lifetime Studios, New York Special Thanks to Peggy Charren Michael Levine John Sculley Brooklyn Public Library The New York a Public Library Project Director Beth Kirsch Business Affairs Evie Kinster Erica Lindberg-Gourd Senior Educational Consultants Dr. Marilyn J. Adams Dr. Gerald S. Lesser Dr. G. Reid Lyon James P. St. Clair Dr. Dorothy S. Strickland Executive in Charge Brigid Sullvian A Coproduction of WGBH Boston and Sirus Thinking, Ltd. Muppets™️ of Sesame Street © 2001 Sesame Workshop “Sesame Street” is a Trademark of Sesame Workshop. All rights reserved ©2001 WGBH Educational Foundation and Sirus Thinking, Ltd. All rights reserved WGBH Boston Sirus Thinking, LTD. Category:Sirus Thinking, LTD. Category:End Credits Category:WGBH Boston Category:PBS Kids Category:PBS